


self indulgent self insert au

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: self idulgent self insert au.
Kudos: 1





	self indulgent self insert au

I’m the first one out the door, Professor Doctor REDACTED calling ‘Tschüss!’ after me. I mutter ‘Tschüss’ back, my voice lost in the sounds of nine other students repeating the goodbye. Not to be a bitch, but I can’t stand Professor Doctor REDACTED. He’s a wonderful professor with a genuine love for the German language, but he is a character, to put it kindly. If I’m not feeling kindly, his habit of abruptly shouting random phrases, smacking his desk in emphasis, and standing way too close freaks me out. 

#parents were kinda intense, amiright? He doesn’t mean any harm but it still doesn't sit well, especially with me being stuck in a desk the whole time. Whatever. I have about an hour and a half until my meeting with the Res Hall Association, so I wander towards the campus coffee shop. It takes about three steps before I heel-turn in the opposite direction. It’s a bit of a walk, but one of the off campus coffee places in town sounds really, really good. 

On my way, I put in my left earbud- the other hangs over my shoulder, a holdover from all those ‘it's RUDE to have two headphones in with other people around!’ and ‘always keep one headphone out in case someone sneaks up on you’ talks. Courtesy of my mother and father, respectively. I idly click through my current Spotify playlist- ‘now that's what i call dRaMa’- until I land on a Three Days Grace song.

I’ve made it off the grass and onto the sidewalk along the avenue into town at this point, and I glance down at the water as I walk over the bridge across the creek. I see an odd reflection in the water. It’s source isn’t next to or beside me, I’m pretty sure, and the angle is strange. The reflection glints like metal with an unholy blue tinge, and it takes a minute for me to realize the blue is spreading in the water. I walk back to the beginning of the bridge and carefully take the path down to the water, pulling my earbud out and stowing them in my pocket as I go. It isn’t a deep creek, though the water is a bit fast, and the bridge is only about six feet off the water. When I get to the bank, I misstep and nearly eat dirt as I stare below the bridge. 

There’s a twisted hunk of metal that fills the whole space, the blue liquid trickling sluggishly from several jagged slashes I can only just barely make out through the glow of the blue stuff. I can see what looks like a tire down in the water, at the base of the thing, but for some reason my first thought isn’t ‘car’. I edge closer, until I can reach up and wrap a hand around one of the railing slats of the bridge. I pull out my phone, turn on my flashlight, breathe in, and lean out over the water. My light ends up directly on what looks like a face, if faces look like someone gave Picasso a metal working class and then used a hammer to smush his creation into a vaguely humanoid shape. I look to check I’m still holding onto the bridge because I had a full body flinch and I really can’t tell if I’m about to fall in or not. 

I’m still holding on so I swallow, breathe in and out, then look back under the bridge. The face’s eyes are now open, glowing the prettiest, most pure blue I’ve ever seen. My breath catches as it and I hold eye contact, and my eyes burn as I fight not to blink. My hands are completely numb at this point. It feels like I’m floating, the soft sounds of the running water and the cars down the street roaring in my ears. The eyes flicker sharply. I breathe until I’m sure that I can speak. “Are you.. Okay?” 

The eyes darken to a deep blue. I’m not sure if it’s a ‘can’t be assed to respond’ kinda thing or a ‘death is imminent’ deal, so I flick my light over the rest of the- thing. I can see, now, that it’s- they’re- humanoid, if gigantic and metal. They have two arms, one propping them up partially out of the water and one wrapped around their torso. Their legs are curled beneath them, and they’re bent over their knees. I blink. I may be a dumbass with the common sense of a goat but I can’t help but think they’re in pain. My voice goes low without my permission. “Hey. Is there any way I can help?” Their eyes flicker back to that beautiful bright blue that reminds me of the August sky. I repeat myself, gently. After a moment, they shake their head slowly. I hesitate. “Are you sure? I can call someone, if you like. Or- something…” My voice trails off as I wonder who, exactly, they can call. They are a metal person the size of a car, for Christ’s sake! They shake their head again. 

My hands have feeling again, and my arm is protesting the strain at this point. I pull myself back upright and take a minute to shake out my hands before turning and sliding down to sit with my back against the wall. We sit in silence for some time. Eventually, I email the head of the Res Hall Association, letting him know I won’t make it to the meeting. As soon as I send the email, the bridge rumbles against my back. Blue light spreads across the water. The only reason no one else is noticing anything out of the ordinary is probably because it’s a bright, sunny day, and this is the tiniest college town in Oklahoma. 

I scramble upright and resume my position leaning out over the water, and end up staring straight into a whirling portal of green and blue light. They are almost entirely gulfed by the portal, and I lift my free hand in a wave. The portal expands suddenly, in sharp pulses that don’t seem to recede. I jerk back and try to pull myself up to the bank, but my arm shakes from the strain- I definetly shouldn’t have put so much weight on it for so long- and even that fraction of a delay is too long. The portal engulfs me along with them, and I immediately hope it would just kill me fast. The portal felt too hot to stand and too cold to bear at once, and while I’d never been turned inside out, I imagine this is what it felt like. I don’t know if my eyes were open; the sensation and sounds were so overwhelming I certainly didn’t register anything if my eyes had been open. 

It takes a few seconds for me to realize I’m sprawled on cool concrete, the smooth kind in garages and such. I blink and flail a bit, which is how I realize my cheek is pressed to the floor, and my hips are hooked over something with unyielding edges that feel like metal. I scowl and roll; I am not keeping my ass in the air any longer than necessary. Now that I can see my surroundings, it looks like I’m in some sort of airplane hangar. They are sitting on the floor, and my legs are over their calf. Several humans are walking quickly toward me, and I realize that there are several other metal people in the hangar as well. I stagger gracelessly to my feet, hands reaching up to push back my hair from my face. I suddenly don’t know what to do with my hands, and settle for shoving them in my pockets. 

I decide, quietly, that I will just not process what is going on until I am out of here and have room to bawl- I am definitely an adrenaline-cryer. This lasts until a tall man in a suit, with a prominent belly, marches up to me. 

“Miss, what in the hell are you doing here?” I open my mouth to answer and feel tears in my eyes. This is so not the time! I sniffle and try again, and instead just start crying in earnest. God damn it. He looks unimpressed. I see motion out of the corner of my eye and flinch; it was only the metal person I’d fallen through the portal with, reaching out as if to comfort me. I put a hand across my mouth; while it may not stop my tears, it at least makes me feel a bit better. The man with the suit continues to loom. 

I breathe in and out slowly, until I’m sure I can speak without my voice cracking. “I found- them- under the bridge and I just wanted to make sure they were okay-” I pause to gulp in a warm breath that tasted like sand. “-and I really didn’t mean to fall in. Um, can you, like, maybe… put me back?” My voice upticked dramatically at the end of my sentence; my customer service voice often makes inconvenient appearances. The man scoffed. 

“Put you back? Miss, what kind of operation do you think we’re running here?” I swallow, hard. “I have a meeting. Look, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to fall through-” I cut myself off as one of the metal people start towards me. They were incredibly tall, which isn’t saying because I am rather short and everyone looks tall. They were red and blue, and I vaguely wondered if that was a deliberate choice to be more ‘American’ or not, considering we were in an American military hangar.


End file.
